


Artwork with a theme of purple.

by blondebitz



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebitz/pseuds/blondebitz
Summary: A selection of artwork, manips and icons, with a theme of purple.Click on the images for the full sized version.





	Artwork with a theme of purple.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2079079/2079079_original.jpg)

Spike/Willow

 

 

 

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2078783/2078783_original.jpg)

Spike/Xander

 

A selection of Icons

 

(01-05)  
  
  
(06-10)


End file.
